Teach Me Please, Hinata!
by goGatsu no kaze
Summary: Namikaze Naruto yang nilai-nilai pelajarannya jelek diperintahkan wali kelasnya, Iruka, untuk memiliki tutor agar nilainya kembali bagus. Kalau tutornya Hyuuga Hinata, kira-kira adegan romantis apa yang akan terjadi?/ 'Kami-sama, kumohon bukan dia,' batin Hinata/ "Kita bertemu lagi, eh?" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai tipis/Penasaran? Check it out! Two-shoot!
1. First Lesson: Feeling

"Hinata, ikut aku," seorang pria menarik paksa tangan Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Namikaze-san, bukankah setengah jam lagi?" Hinata hanya pasrah dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia terus mengekor pria itu. Jelas saja, tangan mungilnya digenggam erat oleh tangan yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Hal ini membuatnya sulit untuk kabur.

"Setengah jam atau sekarang apa bedanya? Toh, nanti kita bertemu juga," jawab pria itu enteng.

Hinata terdiam, ia tak bisa membalas perkataan pria itu. Sudah dua hari ini dia diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto. Pria itu memang pemaksa. Ia juga terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tampan dan tingkahnya yang urakan. Tak sedikit pula wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan primadona sekolah, Shion, juga mengincar cinta pria yang memiliki tiga tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya itu.

Entah beruntung atau tidak, yang pasti Hinata jelas tak menikmati hal ini walaupun ia sekarang sedang 'digandeng' dengan pria yang termasuk dalam jajaran _most wanted_ di sekolah. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit kesal. Ia juga harus menanggung malu yang luar biasa karena Naruto membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian, atau lebih tepatnya pusat gosip anak-anak satu sekolah. Semua ini berawal dari kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, and maybe full of conflict**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

**First Lesson: Feeling**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

Iruka, wali kelas Naruto, saat ini sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ia menatap Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya, "Naruto, kenapa nilai-nilaimu semuanya jadi jelek begini? Padahal nilai ujian masukmu saja termasuk dalam lima besar. Kau sedang ada masalah? Kalau ada, ceritakan padaku."

"Tidak ada, aku memang sedang malas belajar," jawab Naruto seadanya.

Iruka menghela nafas, "Naruto, sebentar lagi ujian kenaikan kelas. Dengan nilaimu yang seperti ini, aku tak yakin kau akan naik kelas. Kau harus perbaiki semuanya dalam ulangan harian yang akan diadakan dua minggu lagi."

"Ya, akan kucoba semampuku," ucapnya singkat.

"Perkataanmu tak meyakinkan," Iruka mengambil kertas yang ada di atas mejanya lalu membacanya, "Ah, aku tahu! Pasti dia bisa membantumu," Iruka menyeringai.

"Dia? Dia siapa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Orang yang akan membantumu belajar. Atau bisa dibilang teman belajar tambahan. Aku akan meminta satu orang yang memiliki nilai terbagus di sekolah untuk mengajarimu," jelasnya.

"Kalau Sasuke, aku tak mau," tolak Naruto, "Bukannya belajar, nanti aku jadi bertengkar dengannya. Dia orang yang tidak sabar, _Sensei_."

"Aku sudah menebaknya. Bagaimana kalau Shikamaru?" tawar Iruka.

"Kalau aku diajari olehnya, nanti aku akan tertular virus malasnya. Aku tahu dia jenius, _Sensei_. Tapi dia suka tidur," tolak Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah, ini pilihan terakhir. Bagaimana kalau Hyuuga Hinata?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ini memang pilihan yang ia tunggu. Tapi supaya pikirannya tak ketahuan oleh Iruka, ia pura-pura terpaksa menerimanya, "Bagaimana, ya? Karena sudah tak ada pilihan lagi, ya sudahlah."

"Baiklah, mulai besok kau akan diajari oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Bersikap baiklah padanya. Dia gadis yang pemalu."

"Ya, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam," ia tersenyum tipis '_Setidaknya dihadapanmu dan orang-orang disekolah. Kalau hanya ada kami berdua, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi_,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Banyak anak-anak yang berkeliaran di lorong atau di kantin sekolah. Hinata dan teman-temannya sedang berada di dalam kelas sekarang. Mereka sedang menyantap bekal yang masing-masing mereka bawa. Ketika mereka sedang asyik makan sambil berbincang-bincang, seorang anak datang dan memanggil Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, kau dipanggil Iruka-_sensei_ ke ruang guru."

"Aku," Hinata yang bingung hanya mengikuti perkataan anak tadi. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi ke ruang guru. Sesampainya disana ia langsung mencari Iruka.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," sapa Iruka.

"_Ano, Sensei_. Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tenang, kau kupanggil bukan karena nilaimu yang tidak bagus. Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin kau membantuku."

Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia tambah bingung, "Bantuanku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi tutor selama seminggu. Apa bisa?"

"Kalau hanya tutor aku bisa membantu, _Sensei_. Tapi, siapa yang akan aku ajar?"

"Namikaze Naruto," jawab Iruka.

Hinata terkejut, ia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, '_Kami-sama, kumohon bukan dia,_' batinnya.

Ketika Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk ke ruang guru. Ternyata ia juga ingin menemui Iruka, "Ada apa lagi, _Sensei?_" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

Kepala Hinata menoleh perlahan, "Oh, tidak," gumamnya.

Pria disamping itu juga menatapnya, "Kita bertemu lagi, eh?" pria disamping Hinata yang ternyata adalah Naruto menyeringai tipis. Sedangkan gadis indigo disampingnya tertunduk lesu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Sekarang, disinilah Hinata. Di perpustakan sekolah yang sepi. Ia hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Entah kemana perginya anak-anak yang biasanya membaca disini. Yang pasti, sekarang ia memang hanya berdua saja, atau bertiga jika dihitung dengan penjaga perpustakaan yang saat ini sedang tertidur di mejanya.

"Namikaze-san, coba kau selesaikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini. Lima belas menit kemudian akan ku koreksi," Hinata menyodorkan selembar kertas pertanyaan pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik kertas tersebut dengan malas, "Baiklah. Hey Hinata, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Naruto saja?"

"_Gomen_, Namikaze-san. Kita belum akrab. Jadi kurang sopan kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itu," Hinata yang tadi sedang membaca buku, melanjutkan kegiatan bacanya.

Naruto kesal, ia lalu mengambil paksa buku yang ada ditangan Hinata. Matanya lalu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Hinata yang dipandangi dengan jarak begitu dekat jadi mematung. Wajahnya pun tak bisa dipalingkan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Na-Namikaze-s-"

"Naruto," sambarnya, "Panggil aku dengan nama pemberian orang tuaku," wajah Naruto makin mendekat.

"Ka-kau terlalu dekat, Namikaze-san," tangan Hinata mencoba mendorong Naruto yang kini malah mempersempit jarak dengannya.

"Panggil aku Naruto atau aku tak akan berhenti untuk lebih mendekat padamu," _sapphire_-nya bertemu dengan _lavender_-nya Hinata. Mereka dekat sekali.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia sangat gugup, "Na-Na-Na-Naruto-san."

Naruto tersenyum dan kembali ke tempatnya semula, "Apa kau harus dibeginikan terlebih dulu baru mengikuti apa mauku?"

"Nam –eh- Naruto-san, silahkan dikerjakan soalnya," Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buku yang berhasil ia rebut kembali dari Naruto.

Mungkin hari ini Hinata telah berhasil lepas dari Naruto. Keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya karena pria _blonde_ itu tak berbuat yang lebih jauh lagi. Tapi siapa tahu kalau hari-hari ke depannya Hinata akan tertimpa sial. Yah, berdoa saja semoga semua itu tak akan terjadi. Semoga.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

"Apa! Kau jadi tutornya Naruto!?" Sakura terkejut dengan pengakuan Hinata. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang terlihat lesu, terlebih lagi jika sudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Hn," Hinata mengangguk.

"Naruto? Maksudmu Namikaze Naruto yang berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke?" sambar wanita berambut _blonde_ bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku tak tahu siapa temannya. Tapi kalau yang kau maksud adalah pria berambut _blonde_ dengan mata _sapphire_, kau benar," Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya terlipat diatas meja menopang kepalanya yang kini terasa amat berat.

"Beruntung sekali. Andai saja aku, aku akan sangat senang," Hinata menatap Ino aneh. Gadis indigo ini berpikir kalau temannya yang satu ini memiliki selera pria yang aneh.

"Seandainya bisa menjadi kenyataan, akulah yang akan sangat senang karena tak perlu berdekatan dengannya," kata Hinata.

"Kau tak tertarik dengannya? Dia itu 'kan sangat tampan," Ino makin bersemangat membicarakan Naruto.

"Ku akui kalau dia tampan. Tapi, aku tak suka sikapnya," jawab Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan sikapnya?" Sakura yang dari tadi hanya jadi pendengar mulai penasaran.

"Dia itu pemaksa sekali. Aku tak suka," Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ya? Aku tahu dia memang kurang ramah dengan pria di sekolah ini. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya berbuat kasar dengan perempuan. Yang kulihat justru sebaliknya, ia lembut sekali memperlakukan perempuan," Hinata sedikit tak percaya dengan perkataan Sakura.

'_Apa dia begitu hanya padaku saja? Apa jangan-jangan gara-gara yang waktu itu? Oh tidak,_' batin Hinata. Ia menekan pelipisnya, stres.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Hinata. Cobalah untuk lebih bersahabat dengannya," Ino menasehati Hinata yang kelihatan sedang frustasi.

"Tapi aneh, ya? Bukankah nilai ujian masuk Naruto termasuk dalam lima besar teratas? Tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini?" Sakura merasakan hal yang janggal disini.

"Entahlah, mungkin hanya keberuntungan saja di bisa masuk lima besar," jawab Hinata asal.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-empat ia akan menjadi tutor Naruto. Satu hari lagi ia akan terbebas dari pria _blonde_ tersebut. Besok adalah hari dimana ia akan mengakhiri untuk berdekatan dengan pria itu.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

"Nah, setelah ini kau harus memasukkan angka empat ini ke dalam kurung," Hinata saat ini sedang mengajarkan matematika pada Naruto. Naruto yang dari tadi dijelaskan Hinata tak mendengarkan, ia malah sibuk memandangi tiap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

"Aku bosan," rengek Naruto.

Hinata langsung menghentikan penjelasannya, "Kau tak boleh seperti ini, Naruto."

"Tapi aku memang bosan. Di kelas aku sudah belajar matematika, aku tak mau belajar ini lagi," Naruto memainkan pensilnya bosan.

Hinata menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya,"Baiklah, kau mau belajar apa?"

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Aku mau belajar biologi. Ayo kita ke taman biologi di belakang sekolah."

"Tapi, Naruto. Taman itu bukan untuk umum. Tempat itu hanya dibuka kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ mengadakan kelas praktikum."

"Kita kesana atau aku tak mau belajar lagi," ancam Naruto.

Mau tak mau Hinata menuruti ajakan Naruto. Ia tak ingin Naruto menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya. Ia juga tak mau Iruka menganggapnya sebagai orang yang tak bertanggung jawab karena membiarkan Naruto tak belajar, "Baiklah," katanya lesu.

Mereka pergi ke taman biologi yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Taman itu sengaja dibuat agar memudahkan siswa belajar tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan. Berbagai jenis tanaman yang tumbuh disini. tak sedikit juga bunga yang tumbuh. Dari mulai bunga matahari hingga lavender. Taman yang tak begitu luas ini memang sangat nyaman.

"Naruto, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kunci taman ini?" Hinata penasaran darimana Naruto mendapatkan kunci masuk taman yang saat ini mereka masuki.

"Kata siapa aku perlu kunci untuk membukanya?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Lalu, bagaimana pintunya bisa terbuka?"

"Tangan ajaibku," Naruto tertawa. Hinata memutar matanya bosan. Ia sedikit takut karena masuk tanpa izin.

Suasana taman yang nyaman membuat Hinata terhipnotis. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat hamparan bunga disekelilingnya. Wangi bunga membuatnya sangat tentram. Ia betah berada disini. Naruto yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menikmati kecantikan Hinata dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar kakinya mendekat ke arah gadis indigo itu.

"Indah sekali," gumam Hinata. Matanya masih asyik memandangi bunga-bunga di depannya.

"Ya, tapi lebih indah dirimu," matanya menatap Hinata lekat. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh surai indigo Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu mukanya langung memerah.

Wajahnya sangat panas. Ia memalingkannya kesamping, agar Naruto tak melihatnya. Namun tangan Naruto membuat wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan pria bermata _sapphire_ itu. Sedikit demi sedikit wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Hinata. Gadis indigo itu sekarang tak bisa lagi memalingkan wajahnya karena tertahan tangan Naruto. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. Ia makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu. Hinata bisa merasakan nafas Naruto yang memburu di wajahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya mereka berciuman, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto mencium Hinata.

Ciumannya begitu lembut tak bernafsu. Naruto menyukai sensasi itu. Walaupun ia pernah berciuman dengan orang lain, tapi ia lebih menyukai ciumannya yang sekarang. Ciuman yang terasa manis. Sedangkan Hinata, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar akibat ciuman Naruto. Ia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

Ciuman itu bukan ciuman singkat. Nampaknya Naruto masih belum rela melepaskannya. Di sisi lain, Hinata tubuhnya mulai tak bertenaga. Tangan Naruto pun menyusup ke pinggang Hinata,menjaga gadis itu agar tak terjatuh. Naruto menghentikan ciumannya ketika dilihat Hinata kesulitan bernapas. Tangan kirinya masih dipinggul gadis bermata _lavender_ itu, sedangkan yang satunya lagi berada di pipi merah sang gadis. Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan.

Kegiatan tatap menatap mereka terganggu akibat ada orang yang kelihatannya ingin ke arah mereka. Reflek, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata agar bersembunyi diantara tumbuhan-tumbuhan. Hinata mukanya memerah, kini posisinya dan Naruto layaknya orang berpelukan. Namun Naruto cuek, ia justru mengamati keadaan luar taman.

"Hinata, sepertinya kita harus keluar," Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka keluar taman dengan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Hari Jumat. Hari terakhir Hinata menjadi tutor Naruto. Ia sangat senang akhirnya hari ini semua tugasnya selesai. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini ia tak mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Terang saja, ia masih merasa malu atas kejadian kemarin, berani masuk sekolah saja ia masih bersyukur. Lingkaran hitam tipis terlihat di sekeliling matanya. Ia tak bisa tidur semalaman.

"Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Hinata-chan?" Sakura memperhatikan Hina sejak dari ia mengganti sepatu. Temannya yang satu ini nampak kurang sehat, mata Hinata merah sekali.

"Hn," Hinata menoleh ke Sakura, "Aku hanya kurang tidur, Sakura-chan," Hinata menguap. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak ia menguap pagi ini. Tak biasanya.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci mukamu dulu supaya segar," Hinata mengangguk. Setelah ia meletakkan tasnya, ia langsung ke toilet.

Hinata menuju toilet dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia memang sangat mengantuk sekarang. Ternyata ketika di toilet, tak hanya ada dia saja. Tapi ada siswi lain dari kelas yang berbeda dengannya.

"Wah, ternyata sumber gosip sekolah kita ada disini," kata gadis berambut merah, Karin. Ia menatap Hinata yang saat ini sedang mencuci mukanya dengan sinis.

"Aku bertaruh kalau pasti dia mengemis pada Iruka-_sensei_ agar bisa menjadi tutor Naruto-kun," ucap wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang ternyata bernama Konan. Hinata tak menggubris perkataan mereka berdua. Ia terus mencuci mukanya.

Karin dan Konan merasa kesal karena perkataannya tak didengarkan. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa bertatapan dengan gadis indigo tersebut, "Dasar jalang!" umpat Karin.

Hinata tak terima dengan perkataan Karin, "Aku tak pernah mengemis apapun pada Iruka-_sensei_. _Sensei_ sendiri yang memilihku untuk menjadi tutor Naruto. Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik orang lain saja yang menggantikanku."

"Alasan! Kau ini hanya ingin populer kan?" tuduh Konan.

"Sudahlah Konan, hentikan," tiba-tiba muncul satu orang lagi. Gadis ini bermata ungu violet. Ia Shion.

"Tapi Shion, dia.."

Perkataan Konan langsung terhenti ketika ia melihat tatapan dingin Shion, "Kubilang hentikan!" suara Shion meninggi. "Lebih baik kalian berjaga diluar saja. Biar aku yang membereskan orang ini," terlihat seringaian dari Karin dan Konan ketika keluar dari toilet. Kini mata Shion menatapnya tajam.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan mauku untuk menjadi tutor Naruto," Hinata mencoba menjelaskannya pada Shion.

"Ya, tapi kau menikmatinya bukan? Apapun alasanmu aku tak peduli. Yang aku mau, kau menjauhi Naruto," tangan Shion bergerak menuju keran. Hinata mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Pasti akan kujauhi, tunggulah satu hari lagi. Ini hari terakhirku menjadi tutornya."

Westafel toilet kini telah dibanjiri air. Tiba-tiba tangan Shion menjambak rambut Hinata, "Kau pikir aku tak melihat kejadian di taman biologi kemarin? Tak ada yang boleh mendekati Naruto selain aku!" dengan kasar kepala Hinata ditenggelamkan ke dalam westafel berisi air tersebut. Hinata yang hari ini tak bertenaga tak bisa berontak dari kekuatan Shion yang diluar batas tersebut.

Kepalanya ditarik lagi oleh Shion. Hinata hampir kehabisan nafas tadi. "Kalau kau sudah mengerti, jangan menjadi tutornya lagi atau aku akan menyiksamu lebih dari ini," Shion melepaskan jambakannya dari rambut Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya mematung tak bisa membalas apapun.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Naruto berlari menuju kelas Hinata. Ia tak mau melewatkan sedetikpun hari-hari terakhir dimana Hinata menjadi tutornya. Senyum terus terukir diwajah _tan_-nya."Sakura, dimana Hinata?" matanya mencari-cari sosok Hinata di seluruh penjuru kelas, namun tak ada.

Sakura menampakkan raut kecemasan, "Naruto, sebenarnya Hinata belum kembali ke kelas sejak pagi tadi."

"Apa," Naruto juga jadi mencemaskan Hinata.

"Dia bilang mau ke toilet untuk cuci muka, namun belum kembali sampai sekarang. Aku kira dia ke UKS, tapi ketika aku dan Sakura kesana dia tak ada," tambah Ino.

"Apa kau sudah coba untuk meneleponnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Ponselnya ada di dalam tasnya. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Aku jadi khawatir," terlihat genangan bening di mata emerald Sakura. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Tak biasanya Hinata meninggalkan kelas tanpa izin terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya. Kalian berdua tetap disini. Siapa tahu dia akan ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya," Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan kelas Hinata.

"Semoga tak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Hinata," kata Ino. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Naruto mencari Hinata di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dari mulai lantai dasar hingga lantai tiga. Setiap ruangan ia cari. Ruangan musik, lapangan olah raga, ruang praktek kesenian, semuanya telah ia datangi. Namun Hinata tak ada disana.

"Hinata dimana kau?" gumam Naruto.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Holla _minna_-san, Kaze balik lagi nih dengan cerita baru!

Kali ini Kaze nyoba _two-shoot_ yang mungkin ada adegan _fluff_-nya, haha

Cerita ini tetep sama konsep cerita Kaze yang kemarin, _full of conflict_

Kayanya Kaze kurang suka jalan cerita yang mulus kaya jalan tol, hehe _gomen_

Oh iya, terimakasih buat para reader yang nge-_review_ fic "I Choose To Love You"-nya Kaze

_Feed back chapter_ akhir fic-nya bagus-bagus, _arigatou_!

Semuanya terus semangatin Kaze ya buat bikin FanFic NaruHina lagi ..^^

_Adios_!


	2. Last Lesson: Confession

Naruto terus berlari menyusuri tiap ruangan di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja orang yang ia cari tidak ditemukan. Ia bahkan bertanya pada anak-anak di sekolah. Namun semuanya menggeleng, "Hinata kau dimana?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Tak sengaja ketika ia sedang melihat ke atas gedung sekolah. Ia melihat rambut berwarna indigo disana. Langsung saja ia berlari menghampiri si pemilik rambut tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah tak memperdulikan badannya yang kelelahan karena terus-terusan berlari dari tadi. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah memastikan kalau rambut yang tadi ia lihat itu milik Hinata.

Hatinya dilimpahi perasaan lega yang luar biasa ketika ia melihat gadis bermata _lavender_ yang ia cari ternyata benar ada disitu. Tapi ia terkejut ketika dilihatnya kalau Hinata dalam kondisi yang berantakan. Ia memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya nampak ketakutan. Bajunya terlihat tak rapi lagi, "Hinata?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata perlahan.

Kepala Hinata menoleh pelan. Ketika ia melihat kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah Naruto, air matanya langsung keluar deras, "Naruto," isaknya.

Tangan Naruto terulur untuk merengkuh Hinata. Ia membelai surai indigo yang acak-acakkan tersebut. Kondisi Hinata saat ini memprihatinkan, "Apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Naruto makin erat memeluk Hinata. Ia tak ingin Hinata merasa kedinginan.

Hinata tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia makin terisak di dada pria bermata _sapphire_ itu. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan ke pelukan Naruto. Dalam pelukannya ia merasa dilindungi. Naruto lalu membuka kemejanya. Ia memakaikannya pada Hinata. Untung saja tiap hari ia selalu memakai _t-shirt_, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah bertelanjang dada sekarang. Lalu setelah itu, Naruto menggendong Hinata ke UKS.

* * *

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, and maybe full of conflict**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

_**goGatsu no kaze present**_

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

**Last Lesson: Confession**

* * *

Hinata saat ini tertidur di ruang UKS ditemani Naruto yang dari tadi terus berada disampingnya. Naruto masih penasaran tentang kejadian yang menimpa Hinata sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Di dalam mimpipun nampaknya Hinata tak tenang, hal itu membuat Naruto mengenggam tangannya, "Sebenanya kau kenapa, Hinata?" Naruto membelai pipi Hinata lembut.

"Naruto, kenapa Hinata? Bagaimana bisa ia jadi seperti ini," Sakura yang baru datang menampakkan raut kecemasannya.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dia kutemukan di atap sekolah. Kondisinya sudah seperti ini."

"Hinata-chan," Sakura menangis dipinggir ranjang Hinata.

"Padahal dia tak pernah berbuat jahat pada siapapun. Kenapa dia mengalami hal seperti ini?" Ino juga prihatin atas kondisi Hinata saat ini.

"Enggh.." Hinata perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hinata-chan! _Yokatta_, aku mengkhawatirkanmu," Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata yang baru saja sadar.

"Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ceritakan pada kami?" Ino sungguh penasaran dengan orang yang sampai hati berbuat jahat pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bukan takut untuk mengatakannya, namun ia memang tak ingin mengatakan semua itu. "Tak ada apa-apa, Ino-chan. Lagi pula aku sudah baikan sekarang," Hinata berbohong.

"Hinata, jangan berbohong. Tak mungkin kau seperti ini tanpa sebab," ucap Sakura.

"Memang tak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Bisakah kita tak membicarakan hal ini lagi?" Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, "Namikaze-san, _gomen_ kalau hari ini kau tak bisa belajar denganku."

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh pada Hinata. Ditambah lagi sekarang ia memanggilnya dengan gaya formal seperti dulu, "Tak apa-apa, Hinata. Masih ada hari esok."

"Tapi sepertinya besokpun aku tak bisa menjadi tutormu lagi."

"Kenapa?" Naruto _shock_ akan perkataan Hinata.

"Perjanjianku dengan Iruka-_sensei_ hanya sampai akhir minggu ini. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau minggu depan aku tak menjadi tutormu lagi. Lagipula, kau juga sudah mengerti tanpa bantuanku," jelas Hinata.

Naruto jelas-jelas tak terima dengan perkataan Hinata, "Aku tak peduli, kau masih berhutang satu hari untuk menjadi tutorku. Kau bukan orang yang ingkar janji 'kan, Hinata?"

"Terserah, yang pasti aku tak akan mau mengajarimu lagi walaupun kau memaksa," Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Aku mau pulang dulu. Permisi," Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan kedua temannya yang masih saling bertatapan bingung tersebut.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Setelah kejadian minggu lalu, Hinata berubah menjadi aneh. Sakura dan Ino memang tahu kalau Hinata pendiam, namun kalau bersama mereka berdua Hinata bisa berbicara lepas. Tapi kali ini Hinata memilih menyendiri di bangkunya. Ketika diajak Sakura dan Ino untuk ke kantin, ia menolaknya. Hinata sudah tak seperti dulu lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk berada di dalam kelas. Ia seperti orang yang takut akan sesuatu di luar kelas.

Ketika pulang, ia juga langsung pulang tanpa berbasa-basi dulu dengan temannya. Bahkan karena terlalu cepat, Sakura dan Ino sampai tidak menyadarinya. Naruto yang sudah susah payah berlari dari kelasnya pun tak bisa menemuinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menimpa Hinata sehingga ia jadi seperti ini. Pasti ada hubungannya denganmu, Naruto," Sakura menunjuk Naruto yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Naruto berpikir pasti memang ada hubungannya dengannya. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan adalah tentang ciuman di taman biologi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi hatinya merasakan kalau bukan itu penyebabnya. Hinata bukan terlihat takut pada Naruto, tapi pada orang lain.

"Akan kucari tahu penyebabnya," Naruto bertekad untuk membongkar rahasia yang tidak diceritakan Hinata.

Suatu sore ketika Naruto selesai latihan karate. Ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan beberapa orang yang membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"Kasihan sekali. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?" tanya gadis berambut cepol bernama Tenten.

"Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia tak sendirian. Dia bersama dua orang temannya," ucap gadis berambut coklat sebahu yang ternyata adalah Matsuri.

"Kalau aku yang disana. Sudah kutolong dia. Pasti mengerikan sekali. Kasihan sekali ya, Hyuuga Hinata," mata Naruto langsung membulat. Telinganya makin fokus mendengarkan kelanjutan percakapan dua orang itu.

"Ya, aku saja sampai menangis karena tak bisa menolongnya. Aku melihat Shion menjambak rambutnya dan menenggelamkannya ke westafel yang berisi air. Hinata terlihat kurang sehat, jadi ia tak bisa membalas. Kudengar semua ini karena Shion tak suka Hinata mendekati Naruto," jelas Matsuri.

Naruto tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ternyata semua kejadian yang menimpa Hinata karena dirinya. Pantas saja kalau gadis itu tak mau menemuinya lagi. Naruto merasa sangat sedih. Ia ingin menemui Hinata besok dan membicarakan semuanya. Ia akan terus memaksa Hinata walaupun akan membuat Hinata menangis sekali lagi.

Ketika sampai dirumah ia masih memikirkan Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa awal masuk sekolah dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis cantik bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

**FLASHBACK ON**

Hari itu genap dua bulan Naruto bersekolah di Konoha High. Selain prestasi dalam bidang non akademik, ia juga memiliki nilai yang bagus. Terlihat dari nilai ujian masuknya yang merupakan lima besar. Terima kasih pada ayahnya yang setiap hari terus-terusan menyuapinya dengan soal-soal yang rumit sebelum ujian. Sehingga ketika ujian yang sebenarnya berlangsung, ia dengan sangat mudah menjawab soal yang diberikan.

Sifat isengnya kambuh ketika ia melihat seorang anak yang menurutnya berpenampilan unik. Ia ingin mengerjai anak itu. Anak laki-laki dengan potongan rambut bagaikan mangkuk terbalik incaran kejailannya saat ini. Di sekolah itu Naruto memang terkenal dengan keisengannya. Tak jarang ia kena omelan guru kedisiplinan.

"Hey, mau kemana kau?" Naruto memasang tampang sangarnya di depan anak itu. Sontak saja nyali anak itu jadi ciut.

"A-a-aku mau ke pe-pe-perpusakaan," anak itu sampai tergagap karena ditatap Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk. Masih untung ia tak kencing di celana.

Tangan Naruto meninju dinding yang berada tepat dibelakang anak itu. Ia berusaha menakutinya. Tangan yang satunya berada di saku celananya. Kini anak itu berada diantara dinding dan tubuh Naruto, "Kau-"

"Lee!" tiba-tiba suara perempuan memotong perkataan Naruto pada anak laki-laki bahan keisengannya, Rock Lee. Naruto menatap si empunya suara dengan kesal. Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang indigo bermata _lavender_ menatap ke arahnya dengan takut-takut. "Ka-kau dipanggil Kakashi-_sensei_," lanjutnya.

Lee memandang ke arah gadis itu dengan perasaan lega. Akhirnya ia lepas juga dari keisengan Naruto, "_Arigatou_, Hinata-chan," katanya sambil berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam karena kaget akan tindakan heroiknya.

"Kau menggangguku saja," Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata. Hinata reflek melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan. Namun ia terhenti karena lengannya ditarik paksa Naruto. Tubuhnya kini seperti posisi Lee tadi. Diantara Naruto dan dinding.

"_Go-go-gomennasai_, bukannya a-a-aku mengganggumu. Ta-ta-tapi aku ma-mau menyerahkan i-ini pa-padamu," Hinata yang ketakutan mendadak dilanda gagap yang luar biasa. Ditangannya ada selembar kertas bertuliskan nama Namikaze Naruto. Ternyata itu adalah piagam karate Naruto. Dengan takut-takut ia langsung menyerahkan piagam itu.

Naruto tersenyum. Memang dari tadi ia mencari piagam tersebut, "_Arigatou_. Tadi kudengar namamu Hinata, 'kan? Namaku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal," ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata menatap tangan itu, ia ragu untuk menyambutnya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangannya juga, "Hyu-Hyuuga Hinata _desu_," ucapnya.

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

Suara bel menyelamatkan Hinata. Ia langsung berusaha melepaskan diri dari posisinya saat ini. Naruto yang melihatnya justru mempersempit jaraknya. Wajahnya lalu mendekat ke telinga Hinata, ia membisikkan sesuatu, "Kali ini kau bisa lepas. Tapi lain kali jangan harap, Hinata." Naruto lalu tersenyum jail.

Hinata melihat senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman jail. Melainkan seringaian licik. Ia langsung mendorong Naruto ketika pria itu terlihat tak siaga. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari menjauh dari si pemilik mata beriris _sapphire_ itu. Bahkan ia tak menengok ke belakang lagi.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

"Hinata, ikut aku," Naruto menarik paksa tangan Hinata ketika gadis itu hendak ke ruangan olahraga. Ia tak peduli kalau gadis itu saat ini sedang ada pelajaran olahraga. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah membuat Hinata mengatakan sesuatu mengenai apa yang di dengar Naruto kemarin sore.

"Na-Namikaze-san, sakit!" rintih Hinata. Naruto saat ini memang menggenggam tangannya sangat kencang. Tapi pria itu tak peduli. Ia takut Hinata kabur lagi dan menghindarinya.

Ketika ia sampai di belakang sekolah Naruto melepaskan genggamannya, _"Gomen,_ sebenarnya aku tak mau sampai seperti ini. Tapi kalau aku tak memaksamu pasti kau akan menghindariku lagi," Naruto terlihat sedih sekali. Ia menatap Hinata lembut, "Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Hinata."

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu, Namikaze-san?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Semuanya. Perubahan sikapmu, perkataanmu, semuanya."

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dari sini," Hinata tak mau berlama-lama dengan Naruto. Ia tak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Naruto, itu satu-satunya alasan ia tak mau menceritakan apa yang telah menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jangan jadi pengecut, Hinata," ucap Naruto. Hinata yang hendak meninggalkan pria itu jadi menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku."

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu, Namikaze-san?" tantang Hinata.

"Pelakunya Shion, 'kan?" Naruto mendekati Hinata. Perlahan tangannya menggenggan tangan mungil Hinata lembut, "Jujurlah padaku, Hinata."

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dengan pelan, "Kalau kau tahu, sebaiknya jangan bertanya lagi padaku. Dia tak suka kalau aku mendekatimu, dan itu sudah kuturuti. Aku tak mendekatimu lagi. Lagipula kedekatan kita juga karena permintaan Iruka-_sensei_, Namikaze-san," Hinata sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya. Ia juga berusaha sesinis mungkin berbicara dengan Naruto. "Jadi kumohon, jangan dekati aku lagi. Aku tak mau ada yang salah paham," lanjutnya.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa," Naruto tersenyum miris, "Aku tak bisa menjauh dari orang yang aku sukai."

Mata Hinata membulat. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto tadi. Naruto kini di pipinya telah muncul semburat merah, walaupun sangat tipis. Ia baru kali ini menyatakan perasaan pada seorang gadis. Karena biasanya gadis-gadislah yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Dulu ia merupakan _cassanova_ yang memiliki banyak pacar. Entah mengapa saat ini ia hanya tertarik pada seorang gadis yang kini ada dihadapannya. Perasaan sukanya pada Hinata tumbuh begitu saja. Ditambah lagi kedekatannya dengan Hinata selama seminggu terakhir. Ia jadi memiliki perasaan yang mendalam pada gadis indigo itu. Bahkan ia sengaja membuat nilai-nilainya turun agar bisa diajari oleh Hinata.

"Namikaze-san, a-aku pikir saat ini kau hanya salah paham dengan kedekatan kita akhir-akhir ini. Kau tak mungkin suka padaku," Hinata memelankan suaranya ketika kata-kata terakhir di kalimatnya.

"Aku tak mungkin salah dengan perasaanku sendiri, Hinata. Apa kau mau bukti?" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Ia mencium Hinata singkat. Sebenarnya ia ingin menciumnya seperti waktu di taman biologi dulu, tapi ia merasa waktunya tak tepat saat ini. Berciuman dengan Hinata membuatnya ketagihan.

Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya, "Na-Namikaze-san."

"Bukankah sudah kuajarkan kalau memanggiku dengan Naruto? Atau kau mau kejadian di perpustakaan terulang lagi?" Naruto menggoda Hinata yang kini tertunduk malu.

Hinata lalu mendorong Naruto pelan dan berlari dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum puas. "Akan kubuat kau mengatakan kalau kau juga menyukaiku!" teriak Naruto dengan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Naruto kini menuju kelas Shion yang letaknya tak jauh dari kelasnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pemilik mata beriris ungu violet itu. Ia ingin Shion mengakui perbuatannya pada Hinata. Naruto menuju kelas Shion dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa. Bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya bisa merasakan aura hitam yang keluar dari pria _blonde_ ini.

"Mana Shion?" ia langsung bertanya pada penghuni kelas X-3 ketika sampai disana.

"Di belakang," anak yang ditanya Naruto langsung menunjuk ke arah bangku deretan paling belakang.

Naruto melihat kalau Shion sekarang sedang bersama dua temannya, Karin dan Konan. Mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi kesal. Shion bagaikan tertawa diatas penderitaan Hinata.

"Wah, sepertinya hari ini kalian bahagia sekali," Naruto menatap mereka bertiga datar.

"Na-Naruto-kun," Shion wajahnya langung memerah ketika ia melihat Naruto ada dihadapannya.

"Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu, berdua saja," Shion dengan malu-malu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Naruto.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke dalam ruang musik yang saat ini sedang tak dipakai. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Kepala Shion tertunduk malu, sedangkan Naruto menatapnya tajam. Amarah Naruto sudah sampai puncaknya, tapi masih ia tahan. Ia tak ingin berbuat kasar dengan perempuan seperti yang telah dinasehatkan ibunya.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Shion.

"Aku ingin kau mengakuinya," jawab Naruto _to the point._

Shion menautkan kedua alisnya, ia bingung, "Mengaku apa?"

"Kau yang menyakiti Hinata," mata Shion melihat ke sembarang tempat. Ia gugup dan ketakutan akan perbuatannya yang ketahuan oleh Naruto.

"Ka-kau bicara apa, Naru-" dilihatnya kalau Naruto menatapnya dingin. Ia sampai bergidik karena tatapan itu.

"Jangan berkelit lagi, Shion. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Minta maaflah pada Hinata sebelum aku melakukan hal yang lebih jahat padamu."

Shion mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Aku tak mau. Aku tak akan pernah mau minta maaf padanya!"

Amarah Naruto makin menjadi-jadi, "Kau-"

"Aku yang menyukaimu lebih dulu! Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya!?" tubuh Shion bergetar, ia menangis. "Aku menyukaimu sejak Junior High. Bahkan aku berusaha masuk kesini agar bisa satu sekolah denganmu. Aku yang lebih mengenalmu, bukan dia!"

Naruto tak berkomentar. Ia tetap menatap Shion dengan tatapan dingin. Pria itu bahkan tak merasa iba pada tangisan Shion saat ini.

Shion tambah terisak, kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya, "Kenapa bukan aku? Dia bukan apa-apa di sekolah ini. Sedangkan aku primadona sekolah. Kau seharusnya memilihku!"

Naruto menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sejenak, "Hati manusia tak ada yang bisa memprediksi. Begitu juga hatiku. Aku tahu kalau pertemuanku dengan Hinata hanya baru hitungan hari. Tapi rasa cintaku padanya datang tanpa aku minta. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, Shion," Naruto kini menatap Shion yang menangis dengan kepala tertunduk, "Terimakasih kau telah menyukaiku. Aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi hatiku sudah ada Hinata. Maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Naruto membungkukkan sedikit badannya, meminta maaf.

"Naruto-kun, benarkah sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku?" Shion mencoba menghapus air matanya dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Maaf, Shion. Dan kumohon kau tak melakukan hal itu lagi pada Hinata. Atau aku akan sangat membencimu," Naruto meninggalkan Shion yang kini kembali terisak.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Hinata menyadari kalau kini ia memang mulai memiliki perasaan pada Naruto. Sering sekali ia memikirkan pria _blonde_ tersebut. Mata _sapphire_-nya menghipnotis _lavender_ Hinata. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia bermimpi tentang Naruto. Dirinya yang masih buta akan perasaan cinta menganggapnya hanya kekaguman biasa. Tapi ia selalu merasa aneh karena ia juga mengagumi kakaknya, namun ia tak pernah memikirkan kakaknya begitu sering.

Hinata merasa sedikit beruntung karena ia tak bertemu Naruto minggu ini karena ulangan harian tengah berlangsung. Para siswa pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Namun ada sedikit kesedihan ketika gadis indigo itu tak bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia jadi mengenang hari-hari dimana ia begitu dekat dengan Naruto.

Seminggu telah terlewati. Hinata kini nyaris tak pernah bertemu Naruto. Ia mendengar dari percakapan temannya kalau Naruto ingin mengikuti turnamen karate mewakili sekolahannya. Ia jadi ingat kalau pernah menemukan piagam karate Naruto. Di piagam itu ia melihat kalau Naruto memenangkan juara umum karate tingkat junior. Pria itu memang berprestasi.

"Hinata-chan, turnamen karate tahun ini di sekolah kita, loh. Kau mau lihat? Naruto juga ikut bertanding," ajak Sakura.

"Iya, aku juga mau lihat Sai-kun dari Suna High," kata wanita berambut blonde, Yamanaka Ino. Hinata menatap Ino aneh. Sejak kapan temannya yang satu ini pindah haluan menyukai orang lain? Padahal dulu jelas-jelas kalau ia memuja Naruto. Ino memang susah ditebak.

"Aku akan datang kalau ada waktu luang," jawab Hinata asal.

"Hey, kau tak boleh begitu. Sepertinya Naruto mengharapkan kehadiranmu di pertandingan. Lagi pula temani aku dan Ino juga, ya?" Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan memohon. Hinata tak tahan dengan tatapan Sakura yang imut seperti anak kucing. Ia jadi menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi. Membuatku merinding saja," Hinata beranjak dari bangkunya, ingin ke toilet.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Ino.

"Toilet, ingin cuci muka," jawabnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Hinata mengeringkan tangannya dengan sapu tangannya ketika keluar dari toilet. Tiba-tiba ketika ia ingin kembali ke kelasnya ada seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Hinata," suara itu sangat dikenali Hinata. Gadis itu lalu menoleh kearah asalnya suara. Disana ia melihat Naruto lengkap dengan baju karatenya. Nampaknya ia ingin berlatih.

"Nami –eh- Naruto-san. Kau ingin berlatih?" Hinata tertunduk malu. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat adegan ciumannya dengan Naruto.

"Menurutmu?" Naruto tersenyum. Pipi Hinata jadi memerah. Naruto amat menyukai ketika Hinata tersipu. Wajah ayu itu tambah manis dengan semburat merah.

"Aku dengar kau ikut turnamen karate. Kuharap kau menang, Naruto," Hinata tersenyum. Naruto yang melihatnya jadi malu, di pipinya muncul semburat merah tipis.

"Aku ingin kau datang ke pertandinganku. Akan kutunggu, Hinata."

"Akan ku usahakan untuk datang, Naruto."

"Aku pasti akan menang, Hinata. Kupersembahkan kemenanganku untukmu. Akan kuutarakan perasaanku sekali lagi disana. Jangan jadi pengecut dengan menghindariku, Hinata. Apapun jawabanmu akan kuterima," Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hinata lembut lalu meninggalkan gadis itu. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam dengan pipi merahnya.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE, HINATA!-**

* * *

Pertandingan karate di Konoha High sangat seru. Saat ini sudah memcapai babak final. Naruto yang dari awal di prediksi sebagai lawan yang kuat lolos ke final. Ia melawan Sabaku Gaara, jagoan karate dari Suna High. Saat ini poin imbang. Naruto terlihat kurang fokus karena matanya dari tadi terus menyusuri bangku penonton. Ia mencari Hinata yang dari tadi tak dilihatnya diantara penonton.

Kesempatan itu terus diambil Gaara untuk melakukan pukulan atau tendangan. Namun kemampuan Naruto yang sudah sangat tinggi membuat Gaara gagal melakukan itu semua. Tiba-tiba mata Naruto melihat Hinata duduk bersama kedua temannya di bangku deretan paling atas. Ia tersenyum. Semangatnya langsung naik 300%. Serangan yang dari tadi dilancarkan Naruto ke Gaara hanya seadanya saja, namun sekarang ia menyerang Gaara dengan kekuatan penuh.

Gaara yang melihat perubahan Naruto yang tiba-tiba jadi kewalahan sendiri. Serangan Naruto sangat cepat, ia hampir tak bisa melihatnya. Peluhnya pun menetes deras. Namun Naruto tampaknya tak kehabisan tenaga. Gaara justru melihat Naruto yang makin bertambah semangatnya. Pria berambut merah itupun sekilas melirik papan skor, ia melihat angka Naruto yang berada jauh diatasnya. Tinggal waktu saja yang menghentikan pertandingan ini.

Waktu pertandingan final akhirnya selesai. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Naruto lah yang menang. Ia menang telak atas Gaara. Naruto dan Gaara bersalaman tanda persahabatan.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kau memiliki tenaga sebanyak itu," Gaara menyampaikan kekagumannya pada Naruto.

"Tenagaku sama sepertimu, tapi aku mendapatkan tenaga tambahan dari orang lain," Naruto tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Naruto dipersilahkan pembawa acara untuk naik ke atas podium. Sementara itu jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Ia takut apa yang disampaikan Naruto akan dilakukan sekarang. Terdengar kalau Naruto memberikan rasa terimakasihnya pada pelatih dan teman-temannya. Tak lupa juga ia melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya yang duduk di bangku deretan depan. Sebelum pidato Naruto berakhir, ia memejamkan mata sebentar, "Sebelum aku turun dari podium, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal lagi," Hinata rasanya ingin pergi dari tempatnya sekarang juga, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura dan Ino hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" terdengar teriakan dari gadis-gadis penggemar Naruto. Hinata yang mendengarnya makin menutup wajahnya, ia sangat malu. Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan, mereka terkejut.

"Hinata-chan, cepat turun. Berikan jawabanmu," Sakura menarik tangan Hinata untuk turun ke podium. Dibelakangnya ada Ino yang mendorong tubuhnya agar bergerak ke tempat Naruto berdiri. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menghampirinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kemarin. Aku senang kau datang," Naruto mengenggam tangan Hinata lembut. Sorakan dari para penonton pun makin tambah ramai. Sedangkan Hinata? Wajahnya sudah sangat merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Naruto menatap lembut Hinata yang saat ini tertunduk, "Aku mau tahu jawabanmu," ucap Naruto.

Hinata tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah ia mengakui kalau perasaannya saat ini juga sama dengan Naruto? Atau ia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Naruto ditengah-tengah penonton yang banyak ini? Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya. Ia lalu mengingat masa-masa dimana ia sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia memang sangat menyukainya kini.

"Na-Naruto-san, aku mau nilai-nilaimu bagus," jawaban Hinata yang diluar prediksi Naruto membuatnya dan penonton bingung.

"Maksudmu apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ka-kalau nilai-nilaimu bagus, aku tak perlu menjadi tutormu lagi. Aku...aku hanya akan jadi kekasihmu saja," Naruto mengeluarkan nafas lega. Ia memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia tak menolak pelukan Naruto.

Orang tua Naruto melihat kelakuan anaknya dengan tertawa. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino berpelukan senang. Penonton juga tak kalah seru, mereka menyoraki pasangan yang baru saja bersatu hari ini.

"Tapi sepertinya nilai ulangan harianku jelek semua, Hinata," ungkap Naruto disela-sela pelukannya. Hinata memandangnya lembut. "Terutama pelajaran biologi. Aku mau belajar di taman biologi seperti waktu itu," lanjutnya.

"Eh?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah. Yah, sudah untung dia tak pingsan karena malu. Tapi kalau ia pingsan pun Naruto akan menolongnya.

* * *

**-TEACH ME PLEASE HINATA!-**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Uwoooh! Selesai sudaaaah!

Sebenernya cerita ini Kaze buat cuma dalam waktu dua hari loh!

Itu juga dalam waktu yang singkat, jadi _gomen_ kalau _reader_ kurang suka sama cerita yang -yah- menurut Kaze udah ada _fluff-nya_

Terus semangatin Kaze untuk bikin FanFic NaruHina ya, _minna-san!_

_Adios!_


End file.
